The Dare that started it all
by Yonatan13
Summary: Simon and Jeanette have had a stale relationship, but what happens if Simon gets a bigger motivation to rush things? First story, hope you like it.
1. Truth or Dare or Both

**Simon's POV**

Simon walks into the room that the Chippetes, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, and the other Chipmunks, Alvin and Theodore, who are also his brothers, were playing in.

Simon asked in his usual: "So what are we playing?"

Alvin said in his signature red hoodie with a yellow A on it: "Truth or Dare."

Brittany: "Alvin, truth or dare?"

Alvin: "Dare."

Brittany said in a pink shirt and a blue skirt: "First part, come with me to our bedroom."

Alvin and Brittany walk into their bedroom.

After a while, they start to hear a lot of moaning in joy.

All the other chipmunks and chippettes in unison: "How are we not surprised?"

After a few minutes, the moaning stopped and Alvin and Brittany came back down.

Alvin: "That was fun. Simon, truth or dare?"

Simon: "Dare."

Alvin: "I dare you to tell me who you have a crush on and kiss them in the next three days."

Simon sourly looked at Alvin in disbelief.

Simon whispered in Alvin's ear: "Jeanette."

They stared at Jeanette with her Purple shirt and blue pants.

Alvin: "Well, now you have to kiss her."

Simon: "Don't remind me."

Alvin: "You don't want to do it?"

Simon: "I do, but I want to ease into it."

Alvin: "Well too bad because now you have to do it."


	2. Girl talk

**Jeanette's POV**

I walk into me and my sisters' room.

Me: "Who do you think Simon told Alvin was his crush?"

Eleanor walks out of the bathroom in her light green robe.

Eleanor: "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Jeanette: "You know I have a crush on Simon. I was wondering if it was my name that he said."

Brittany came through the front door.

Brittany: "I'm sure it's you, Jean. I mean, Alvin and I are in a relationship, Theo and Ellie are in a relationship, and the only one missing is you and Simon, and trust me you're the only girl Simon would ever have a crush on."

Me: "But what if it's not me? He's the only other chipmunk in LA who has so many likes as I do. I would never be able to replace him if I tried."

Brittany: "Don't worry about it. Do what I do when I want a guy to ask me out. Sound like you want to have fun."

Me: "I'm sure Simon doesn't want to have that kind of fun yet, Britt. Not until he marries someone. Besides, Simon saw you do it every time and did he ever ask you out?"

Brittany: "No, but it's probably because I haven't done it to him."

Eleanor: "Whatever, Britt. Anyway, you know Simon better than anyone, Jeanette. Get him into a comfortable environment where he feels he belongs every time he's in there and start talking sweet. That's what I did with Theodore."

Me: "Hhhhmmm. You know, that's not a bad idea, and I know just the place.

I start running out, but then I stop, turn around, and looked at Eleanor.

Me: "Wait, where did you take Theodore?"

Eleanor: "Isn't it obvious. It was the kitchen, LOL."

Me: "Did you just say LOL?

Eleanor: "Hhhuh, I guess I did. I guess Brittany's rubbing off on me.

Brittany walks out of the bathroom.

Brittany: "Did someone say something about me?"

Eleanor: "Don't worry, Britt. Anyway, break a leg Jeanette."

I stood there shocked.

Me: "You want me to break a leg?"

Eleanor: "It means 'good luck,' Jeanette."

Me: "Oh, well thanks, then."

I run out of the room excitedly.

Brittany: "Seriously, though, what were you guys saying about me?"

Eleanor: "Later, Britt."

Brittany: "Seriously, what did you say?"


	3. He did it!

**Simon's POV**

Jeanette walked into my room and I got nervous because of the bet.

Me: "H-hi Jeanette."

Jeanette: "Hi, Simon. I heard you were working on a new invention and I want to help."

Me: "Oh uhh, OK. Come on, let's go to my lab."

We walked down to the basement. That's where my lab was. I went over to my new invention.

Me: "It's almost finished, but I could use some help."

Jeanette: "OK, what is it?"

Me: "It's a levitation ray gun."

We both looked at the blue, green, and red gun shaped item on the table.

Me: "It's going to help us lift items that are too big for us to lift or too heavy for one fully grown human to lift.

Jeanette: "Wow, that'll come in handy."

Simon: "Yeah, so you want to help?"

Jeanette: "I'd love to."

Then Jeanette mumbled something under her breath, but all I could make out was "Almost, Love, and You"

For a minute, I thought she said, "Almost as much as I love you." But, I quickly pushed the thought away.

Me: "Okay, let's get started."

We worked on it for a few hours and finally finished it.

Me: "It's finished. Thanks Jeanette."

Jeanette: "No problem Si-"

I hugged Jeanette out of instinct. Suddenly, I noticed what I did and retracted my arms and chest. I looked up at her and I saw her blushing.

Simon: "Uuuhhh, like I was saying, uuhh, thanks."

Jeanette: "Oh, uhh, like I said Simon, 'Your welcome.'

I started blushing myself and decided to ask her.

Me: "Uuhh, Jeanette, do you think?"

Jeanette: "Yeeaahh?"

Me: "Do you think, umm, we could go out tomorrow?"

Jeanette: "Yes! I mean, sure, where do you want to go?"

Me: "Well, first we could go to the new Science and Literacy Museum, and afterward, we could go to Fireside."

Jeanette: "OK, we could go at seven."

Simon: "OK, I'll see you tomorrow."

We went up to our rooms and we both hid a smile on our faces. I thought to myself, "I finally did it. I asked her out."


	4. Girl Talk part 2

**Jeannette's POV**

I walked into my room and smashed the door.

Me: "Aaaaahhhh!"

Eleanor walked up to me

Eleanor: "What happened?"

Me: "He asked me out! Simon asked me out!"

Eleanor and me: "Aaaaahhhh!"

Brittany walked up to us.

Brittany: "What's going on?"

Eleanor: "Simon asked Jeanette out."

Brittany: "So you did what I told you to do?"

Jeanette: "No, I did what Eleanor said to do."

Eleanor: "I told you so. Brittany, you owe me 20 dollars."

Brittany: "Fine, but now could someone tell me what you guys said about me earlier."

Jeanette: "You're still talking about that."

Brittany: "You wouldn't?"

Jeanette: "No, I wouldn't and- wait, you guys made a bet on what method I would use to get Simon to ask me?"

Brittany: "Oh and you said you wouldn't get stuck on something like this."

Eleanor: "Don't worry, Jean. Don't you have other things to worry about? Like what you're going to where on your first date with Simon?

Jeanette: You're right. I got it. I have been hiding the most beautiful purple dress, so Brittany wouldn't wear, it waiting for an important event. This is just the thing to break it out.

Eleanor: "That's perfect. Great idea, Jean."

Brittany: "Wait, you've been hiding a beautiful dress from me.

Jeanette: "Yes, and don't even bother looking for it. You'll never find it."

Brittany: "Dang. I'm going to go ask Alvin to play more 'Truth or Dare.'"

Eleanor: "That means Jeanette and I will be staying in the boys' room until you're done."

We walked to the boys' room and waited until Brittany and Alvin were done in the girls' room.


	5. Guy Talk

**Simon's POV**

I walked into my room, shut the door, and leaned towards the door.

Me: "Yes!"

Alvin walked up to me.

Alvin: "What happened, bro?" What's so good?"

Me: "I asked Jeanette out and she said 'yes.'"

Alvin: "Cool! Did she act like she wanted to have 'fun?'"

Theodore walked up to us.

Me: "No, she brought me to my lab and sweeted me into it."

Alvin puts a whatever face on and goes to take a shower.

Theodore: "Oh! So it was like what Eleanor did to make me ask her out?"

Me: "Well that depends, did she bring you somewhere you felt comfortable and sweet-talk you into it?"

Theodore: "Yeah, she brought me to the kitchen, LOL."

Me: "Theo, did you just say to LOL?"

Theodore: "Yeah, I guess Alvin's rubbing off on me."

Alvin walks back from the shower.

Alvin: "What did you say about me?"

Theodore: "Don't worry about it, Alvin."

Me: "Anyway, what am I going to wear?"

Alvin: "I know. I've been keeping a tux for Simon when he got his first date."

Me: "You've been keeping a tux for me, for this long?"

Alvin: "More like I tried it on, but it reached too low so I kept it for you. I got it tailored blue."

Me: "OK, thanks, Alvin."

Alvin: "No problem, now can you guys please tell me what you guys said about me?"

Theodore and I: "Aaaalviiin."

Brittany and the rest of the chipettes came in.

Brittany: "Alvin, do you want to play more 'Truth or Dare?'"

Alvin: "Sure."

The rest of the chipmunks and chipettes: "There they go."

Alvin and Brittany run out.


	6. School Time

**Sorry I didn't post in a while. I haven't had a chance on the computer since I'm grounded. Still grounded, but at Computer Club **

**Jeanette's POV**

The next day…

It was school, but for once I couldn't wait for my classes to be over. I walked hand-held with Simon because we are technically girlfriend and boyfriend, or at least that's how I think it works. Alvin walked up to us.

Alvin: "So how is the new couple doing?"

Simon: "Great, if you must know."

Alvin: "You do know you aren't supposed to hold hands until after your first date, right?"

Simon and me: "Oh."

Me: "Who really cares because nobody is even paying attention?"

We looked around and saw that no one was looking at us.

Simon: "Yeah, but I think once we get to lunch, our whole hand-holding thing might arise some questions."

Me: "So…"

Simon: "I can't argue with you, can I?"

Me: "Nope."

Alvin: "You do remember that you guys have to kiss in the next two days, right?"

Simon: "Yeah, don't worry. I'm looking forward to it."

I blushed heavily. If I blushed this much just because he says he's going to kiss me soon, imagine how much I would if he said, 'I want to 'have fun' with you, Jeanette.'

Me: "I'm, also"

Alvin: "OK, well, see you. I have got to get to the only other class than music that I like. Gym."

Me and Simon: "See you."

Alvin left.

Me: "Did you really mean that you were looking forward to kissing me?"

Simon: "Yeah, and did you?"

Me: "Yeah."

Simon: "Well, we have to get to class. Since it is chemistry, it will help me think of how to get into chemistry with you."

I blushed even more and ran to chemistry class with him.


	7. The Date

**Simon's POV**

We got back home at 3:00 and it was boring for the next three and a half hours. A couple of screams from Dave at Alvin. Jeanette and I got dressed in our own rooms. At 7:00 sharp we went to the door.

Me: "Are you ready, m'lady?"

Jeanette: "Yes, my good sir."

Our siblings: "See you, later, guys."

We went out the door and walked to the Museum of Science and Literacy. We walked into the building and brought admission tickets. When we got in it looked amazing. There was a section for every scientist and author I could think of with examples of their work, biographies of their lives, and quotes they said.

Jeanette: "Rick Riordan… Erin Hunter… J.K Rowling! This place has everyone!"

Me: "Einstein… Isaac Newton… Galileo! I agree with you!"

The day was perfect. We looked around at all of the sections and even found out some things we didn't know.

Speaker: "5 minutes until we close!"

Jeanette: "We better start going."

Me: "NNNOOOO. IIII WWAAANNNTTT TTTOOO SSSTTAAYY!"

Jeanette grabbed me by the waist and dragged me to the exit.

Jeanette: "Come on.. Simon."

Jeanette pulled me out of the building right before the iron doors closed. She started slapping me senseless.

Jeanette: "Get a grip, Simon."

She stopped and I shook my head.

Me: "Thanks, Jeanette. Sorry I acted like that. It's just this is the first time I went somewhere I wanted to go to outside of the house and Alvin wasn't there."

Jeanette: "Yeah, I can understand that."

Me: "So, ready to go to Fireside?"

Jeanette: "Yeah, just don't get like that again or might have to slap you until you're unconscious."

Me: "I'll try my best."

We walked to Fireside and sat in our chairs. A waiter walked up to us and gave us our menus.

Waiter: "Would you like to have a drink?"

Jeanette and I: "Yeah, I'll have Sprite."

We both blushed. The waiter giggled a little bit and went to get our food. We were alone.

Me: "So, Jeanette."

Jeanette: "Yeah?"

Me: "Remember that whole dare Alvin put on me. You know the one where I have to kiss you."

Jeanette: "Yeah."

She had excitement in her voice.

Me: "Well um, do you-"

The waiter walked to our table.

Waiter: "Here are your sprites. What would you like to eat?"

Me: "We'll have a big bowl of spaghetti."

Jeanette: "Yeah."

Waiter: "Just so happens that I have one right here. Two chipmunks that were over there ordered it, but left before they could eat it. They were wearing red and pink, if I remember it right."

Jeanette and I widened our eyes. We knew who it was.

Waiter: "Here you go."

Me: "This looks good. Let's eat."

The waiter left. We started eating. We kept eating.

Me: "So, Jeanette. Like I was saying earlier."

I put some spaghetti in my mouth and started to suck on it to pull it in. I kept pulling it until I saw Jeanette right in front of me sucking on the same piece of spaghetti. Our faces were less than half-a-foot apart. I bit on the spaghetti and swallowed so she could have the rest of it. After we swallowed we were still staring at each other with our faces half-a-foot apart. Suddenly, I pushed my face into hers and we had a whole make out session that lasted for twenty minutes. The waiter came out and came towards our table looking at the check.

Waiter: "Hey guys, do you want the ch-"

She looked up and saw us making out. She put the check on our table.

Waiter: "I'll take that as a yes. It seems you already have dessert."

She giggled a little and left. After a while we finished the spaghetti, payed the check and went back home.


	8. Back Home

**Jeanette's POV**

We walked into the house and Alvin & Brittany confronted us.

Alvin: "Soooo, what did you guys do?"

Jeanette: "Well, we went to the new museum of science and literature, Simon had a meltdown and wanted to stay because this was the first time he went somewhere and didn't go with Alvin, I dragged him out of there and slapped him senseless, we went to Fireside, ordered a big bowl of spaghetti, but you should know that seeing as how you saved it for us.

Brittany: "Guilty as charged."

Jeanette: "We ate the spaghetti and had a make-out session for twenty minutes.

Alvin and Brittany: "Oooohhhhh."

Alvin: "Why don't you prove it?"

Simon: "OK."

Simon pulled me in to a kiss and we stood there for another twenty minutes. Somehow I knew Alvin and Brittany enjoyed every minute of it. Dave walked up to us.

Dave: "Hi, guys. What happened on your da-"

He stared at us weirdly. When we stopped kissing, he was still staring at us weirdly.

Simon: "Did you like the show?"

I giggled a bit.

Dave: "Just don't 'have fun,' please."

Simon: "No problem, Dave."

Me: "Yeah, we're not planning to."

That was completely true. For now, at least.

Dave: "Good."

Dave walked away.

Alvin: "Are you sure you won't?"

Simon and Me: "Yes."

Brittany: "Well, it's late so, I'll go get my beauty sleep.

Alvin: "You don't need it. You're still beautiful with a capitol B."

Brittany: "Thanks, Alvin."

Alvin and Brittany left.

Simon: "I guess we should be getting ready for bed."

Me: "Sure. Can I sleep in your bed with you?"

Simon had a really big surprised look on his face.

Simon: "What?"

Me: "I don't me 'having fun,' I mean just sleeping together with our clothes completely on."

Simon: "Oh. OK, sure."

We went into our separate showers, got dressed, used the bathroom, and went into Simon's bed.

After a while we went to sleep.


	9. In the Future

**Simon's POV**

**5 Months later…**

Jeanette and I were working on a new invention. We were working on a time machine. Jeanette and I wanted to see how our future would be like. We wanted to know how good it would be.

Me: "Jeanette, can you hand me the monkey wrench?"

Jeanette: "Sure."

She handed me the monkey wrench and I screwed in a few loose bolts. Then, all of a sudden a light turned on. I looked up and it was showing a date selection and an input name.

I put in: _Name: Simon Seville Date: 2022_

It showed a young adult chipmunk in a ceremony standing next to a beautiful young adult female chipmunk. There was a big crowd, a man with a sash that says president on it, and a man standing next to the young adult chipmunks.

President: "In honor of discovering a single cure for all diseases in the size smaller than any known pill, I present Simon Seville with the Nobel peace prize. Also, for creating an efficient, green, and global mass energy source, and finding a reason for world peace that helped unite the world, I give the World unanimous peace prize to Simon and Jeanette Seville. Any words from the both of you?"

Future Simon: "We would like to thank our father, Dave Seville, my brothers, Alvin and Theodore, Jeanette's sisters, Brittany and Eleanor, our children, our nieces and nephews, and all of the scientists, teachers, doctors, and writers that helped us."

Future Jeanette: "We would like to call all of them up to honor them."

A lot of adults came up, the man who was standing next to our future self-came up, and thirteen chipmunks came up. Nine children and four adults.

Future Simon: "First we would like to thank all of the scientists, teachers, doctors, and writers that have helped us throughout the way."

All of the doctors, teachers, scientists, and writers bowed and went back to their seats in the crowd.

Future Jeanette: "Next, we would like to thank our father, Dave."

Dave bowed and got back up.

Future Simon: "Next, we would like to thank Alvin and Brittany. The pair of top current rock stars who still let us sing with them every now and then. No everyone who doesn't know who they are, you do."

Future Alvin and Future Brittany bowed.

Future Alvin: "We're also parents who still have time for our kids and don't make them move all too much."

Future Jeanette: "Also, we would like to thank Eleanor and Theodore, who own the best restaurant in the world. That is almost a fact seeing as how 99 out of 100 critiques say this and the last one is coming in a few days. They're also great with their children."

Future Theodore and Future Eleanor bowed.

Future Simon: "Next we would like to thank our three children-"

All of the sudden, the screen stopped and had a message on it:

_Error_

We left it alone for a while and then started talking.

Me: "Hey, Jeanette."

Jeanette: "Yeah?"

Me: "I have two questions."

Jeanette: "And I have two answers."

Me: "One: Alvin, Theodore, and I were thinking of bringing you and your sisters on a triple date. Are you OK with that?"

Jeanette: "Sure. And the other question?"

Me: "My second question is should we tell the others about what we just saw?"

Jeanette: "Yeah, sure. We'll just tell them to act like they never heard us say it."

Me: "OK."

Jeanette: "Also, do you want to have some fun with telling them?"

Me: "Sure, but how?"

Jeanette: "Don't worry, just follow my lead."

We kissed for a while and went upstairs.


	10. Triple Date, Triple Plan

**Jeanette's POV**

We walked back up-stairs and moved back to the living room. We sat down on the couch and started watching Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End.

Theodore: "How does Johnny Depp do it?"

Me: "Do what?"

Theodore: "Act like this. I mean, he can't actually be this much of a childish genius like Captain Jack Sparrow, can he?"

Alvin: "I don't know. He's the weird but smart guy in a ton of movies."

Simon: "Pirates of the Caribbean."

Me: "Alice in Wonderland."

Brittany: "Edward Scissorhands."

Alvin: "Dark Shadows."

Eleanor: "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

Theodore: "Hmph, okay."

Alvin: "Anyway, about the triple date. Simon, I'm guessing you told Jeanette?"

Simon nodded with me and Alvin started talking again.

Alvin: "Okay, what should we do?"

Brittany: "How about we watch the new Batman movie?"

Me: "The Dark Knight Rises?"

Brittany: "Yeah, I heard it was a major success and a great movie."

Alvin: "I like it. Those in favor, raise their hands."

Everyone raised their hands and it was decided.

Alvin: "Okay, I'll check what time it's on."

Alvin took out his iphone and looked at the times "The Dark Knight" is on at the closest Los Angeles Movie Theater.

Alvin: "There's one showing on tonight at 7:20."

Brittany: "Okay, we'll go then. We'll just ask Dave to drive us."

Simon: "Actually, I don't think that's necessary."

Alvin: "Why's that?"

Simon: "Jeanette and I have been working on something in the garage. I asked Dave if we could use them when they're finished and he said 'yes.'"

Alvin: "I don't know what it is, but it sounds like something Dave wouldn't let us on normally. Are you sure he said 'yes?'"

Me: "Well his actual words were, 'I'll let you do it as long as you make sure Alvin and Brittany don't go too far and Theodore doesn't get too nervous while riding them.'"

Alvin: "Figures."

Brittany: "Well, that settles what we're doing, where we're going, and how we're getting there."

Alvin: "Actually, I figured we could go to the Olive Garden right before the movie."

Eleanor: "I don't see why not."

Theodore: "Okay."

Brittany: "That means we'll have to get dressed earlier."

Alvin: "Can't wait."

Neither could I. Earlier on, Brittany helped me pick out some dresses after Simon's and my first date. When we went out, though, we never went anyplace fancy, so I never had the chance to wear them. Now we're finally going somewhere I have a chance to wear one of them.

Me: "Well, I'm excited."

Simon: "So am I."

He leaned forward and kissed me for a while. When we separated, we saw that everyone else was kissing also, so we went back to it. One minute I could've sworn I heard someone say something. Then, I heard it a second time. Finally, I heard a scream and everyone separated.

Dave: "Guys! Would you please listen to me?"

All of us: "Yes, Dave."

Dave: "Guys, I heard about your plan. I want you to be back by 10 o'clock at the latest."

Alvin: "Right, Dave."

Dave: "Okay. It's about 2:30 right now. That means in two hours, you guys will get dressed, except for Brittany, you'll start an hour earlier. Then you'll go on your date, okay?"

Simon: "Yes, Dave."

Alvin: "Speaking of which, Dave, it looks like you're not driving us. How are we going to get to the olive garden and then to the theater?"

Dave: "You'll see when you leave. Okay."

Dave left and we started talking again.

Alvin: "What are you and Dave talking about, Simon?"

Simon: "You'll see, Alvin. You'll see."

**Sorry for keeping it short, but I wanted to keep any more information waiting for the next chapter. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**


	11. The Rides

**Simon's POV**

First I went into the bathroom to put on some deodorant. Then, I went to my room to pick out what I was going to wear for the triple date. I found a blue tuxedo with matching blue pair of long pants. I took out plain white collared shirt and put it on. Then, I put on a pair of blue plaid boxers. Then, I put on the tuxedo and pants that I found. Finally, I put on a diagonally lined blue and silver tie and I was ready. I decided to bring a flower as a corsage for Jeanette. I went down to the basement and picked the flower I've been working on up. Then, I strategically placed it into a bracelet fitting Jeanette's arm's thickness. Then, I went back to the first floor and put on a pair of black slip on shoes. Then I heard steps on the staircase. I looked and it turned out to be Jeanette. She was beautiful. She had a long, purple dress on with glitter with a darker purple on it that shined no matter which direction it was pointing and long sleeves. I stared and grinned for a while.

Jeanette: "Is it too much?"

Me: "Jeanette, if there is one unscientific thing that I have learned from dating you, it's that the lowest 'you' could go is beautiful and the highest 'you' could go is down-right perfect. And let me tell you now, you're a lot closer to the latter. By the way, I made a corsage bracelet for you. The flower is one I made by cross breeding flowers. I call it the Simonette Rose"

I showed her the rose. It was like a red rose, only the petals were blue and purple.

Jeanette: "Aawww, Simon. Thank you."

Me: "Here, let's put it on, shall we."

I put the corsage on her wrist, and then got back up. When I did, we stared into each other's eyes for a minute until we started making out. Then, after a while, we stopped and looked at our siblings. Alvin and Theodore had the same idea as me, only in there respected colors, Alvin had his tie in black and red vertical stripes, and Theodore had a green bow tie. Brittany had a poufy, pink dress on with a red stripe going from her right shoulder to her left waist and short sleeves. Eleanor had long sleeved, white and green shirt with spots lined up against each other and a long dark green skirt.

Me: "Well are we all ready?"

Everyone nodded.

Me: "Dave! We're leaving!"

Dave: "Okay, have fun. But not too much fun. And I'm talking to you, Alvin and Brittany."

Alvin: "We would never dream of It Dave."

Yeah, right. We all knew you two have done it for a while.

Me: "Let's get going. Follow me to the garage."

We all went to the garage, where we found six grey sheets over big items.

Me: "Alvin, you go there. Brittany, there. Theodore. Eleanor. Jeanette."

I pointed to everyone's item. Everyone then walked to where I told them

Me: "Everyone, flip over your sheets."

When they all did, it was shown that Jeanette and I made futuristic motorcycles for all of them. They were motorcycles where you would lay down on your stomach inside of them and the walls, ceiling, front, and back closed in on you. Then, where your feet would be were triggers for accelerate and the breaks. There would also be handles where we could stretch our hands to steer and there would be a screen in the front to see where you're going. Also, we had them designed to our specific desires. Theodore's was a forest green one that was shorter in length, but wider than everyone's except for Eleanor, who had the same thing only with a lighter color of green. Alvin's was red, medium length, and skinnier than Theodore's and Eleanor's. Brittany's was exactly the same only in pink. Jeanette's was longer than Alvin's and Brittany's, just as wide as theirs, and in purple. The same for me, only in blue.

Brittany: "How will this not ruin our clothes?"

Me: "The seats automatically form themselves to fit a position that doesn't wrinkle, dirty up, or rip the clothes that the driver is wearing. Jeanette told me that you might be disappointed if your dress was ruined, so we fixed that up."

Brittany: "Nice."

Alvin: "Cool."

Me: "Also, the wheels can stick to any surface, including gasses and liquids."

Alvin: "So, wait. We can drive on air."

Me: "Yes. Later on I figured we could visit Mars, so, I also installed a five earth-week air supply into them. We could deep sea dive, go into space, and fly all with these vehicles."

Theodore: "Awesome."

We went into the motorcycles. There were microphones inside the motorcycles to talk to each other.

Me: "Guys, press the green button on the right of the keyboard in front of you."

I pressed it and heard everyone else press it, also.

Me: "This will let us ride on the side of walls and such."

Alvin: "Let's go."

We drove through the sidewalks, turning onto the walls of buildings to make turns on sharp sidewalks.

Jeanette: We're almost there, guys."

Theodore: "Good. Soon, we can get this party started."

We drove all the way to the front of the Olive Garden.

Me: "Guys, now press the orange button."

We all did and the motorcycles shrunk down to pocket-size.

Me: "Everyone, put it somewhere it will be safe."

The guys put their motorcycles into their pockets. The girls put them in between the underside of their breasts. We went into the restaurant and got seated at our table.

**Okay, I understand that this was a bit short, but I didn't feel like putting any of the date in this after typing over 900 words. Anyway, I understand that the last part might have been offensive to some people(a.k.a female readers) and if you have a better idea, please review it. Honestly, I don't feel right about typing that. So, if anyone has a better idea, or you don't mind me doing it just review about it. Also, any of you who finished reading my Avengemunks story, I need some more submissions and I would really appreciate it because I need at least four more for the next part of the story to work, but I'm not limited to four more, so any successful submissions will be used. Just PM me about it or review to the last chapter of the Avengemunks to submit an Avengemunk. Finally, thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**


	12. Olive Garden

**Jeanette's POV**

We went into the Olive Garden restaurant and went to our reserved table. Though, it's always reserved for us seeing as how we're the only talking chipmunks that ever come here in the first place. We sat down and grabbed the menu.

Alvin: "Hmm. What to order? What to order?"

Brittany: "I don't know about you, Alvin, but I would like grilled chicken over white rice with a side of you."

She poked Alvin for a bit, then started making out with him. I was starting to get creeped out because they stuck their tongues inside each other's mouths and all we could do was watch. I looked back at Eleanor and she looked at me and made one of those puking faces, while Theodore actually did puke out his lunch. Ironic, huh. After a while and constant pukes from not just Theodore, but all of us, Alvin and Brittany stopped.

Me: "Please, don't make us see that in public again. It's a good thing that the humans don't mind cleaning anything they see under the table, anyway."

Brittany and Alvin: "Fine."

They looked disappointed. I looked back at the menu and saw a nice order of a chicken salad served with any sauce that was on anything on the menu. Then, the waiter came over. Luckily, this was one of the Olive Gardens that were actually classy.

Waiter: "What can I get you today?"

Me: "I'll have the grilled chicken salad with some barbeque sauce and some lemon iced tea."

Simon: "I'll have the chicken burrito without the cheese, please and a cup of diet Pepsi."

Alvin: "I'll have the hamburger with lettuce, onions, and turkey bacon. And for a drink, I'll have a cup of Coca-Cola."

Brittany: "I'll have some grilled chicken with a side of rice and a cup of lemon iced tea, also."

Theodore: "I'll have the fried chicken with French fries and onion rings with a cup of apple juice."

Eleanor: "Same as him only with water, no apple juice."

Waiter: "Okay, your meal will be out soon."

The waiter walked away after we gave him our menus.

Alvin: "So, what do you guys want to talk about?"

Brittany: "Can we talk about JB?"

Everyone looked at her weirdly. **(I like his presently made music, not the ones where he sounds like a girl like in Baby, Oh.) **It's not like we didn't like his music a little, it's just that Brittany's the only one who'd be able to contribute to the conversation.

Brittany: "Fine, no JB."

Alvin: "How about we talk about those cool motorcycles that we rode here in."

Theodore: "Yeah, Simon, you and Jeanette did a great job on those. How did you make those anyway?"

Simon: "It's a long story."

Me: "Yeah, we wouldn't want to bore you with details on a triple date, right. How about you guys just ask some questions about them?"

Alvin: "Me first. What do we do when we out-grow them?"

Me: "They're made to fit the needs of the first person who rides them. If it examines your body and sees that you still developing, it will automatically shift the engineering to fit your body type."

Alvin: "Wow, so I didn't hear any of that, so please in English."

Simon: "It will grow or shrink the same way you do."

Alvin: "Nice."

Brittany: "So, how did buy all of the equipment to make the motorcycles?"

Simon: "I made them. One time, when my experiment exploded on me, it made a small crack in the wall and there was a mine holding almost everything on the periodic table. And some elements that aren't. I founded two new metals and called them Simonite and Jeanettium."

Me: "Aaww."

I hugged and kissed him for a minute and then went back to the questions.

Eleanor: "What gave you the idea of making the motorcycles?"

Simon: "I figured that since there aren't any vehicles made for us chipmunks, I would make something for us, and that's how they turned out."

Theodore: "How can they defy gravity and stick to any surface?"

Simon: "Well, the Jeanettium I found had a property that let it stick to any type of matter. No matter where I put it, it would stay there. It would stsy where it was at the top of water, in mid-air, and on walls. Sadly, there wasn't a lot of Jeanettium, so I could only make ones for us, Dave, Clair, and I think if we have extra I might either give to Ian or the national science committee. Also, only the wheels are made of Jeanettium. There was a lot more Simonite. Simonite can't be broken by any material. Even solid mercury, diamond, or platinum. So, everything, but the wheels, computer and screen and screen camera is made of Simonite. The wheels are made of Jeanettium, and the rest is made out of what normal people make them out of."

Me: "Any more questions?"

They all shook their heads. Then, all of a sudden, the waiter came with our food. We all ate our food and it was delicious.

Me: "Well, that was good. I'm guessing we'll split the price?"

Everyone nodded and put out there share of the bill and we left. We took out our motorcycles and rode off.


	13. Movie Night

**Simon's POV**

We decided to ride the tops of the buildings in town to get to the movie theatre. There was ten minutes left until the movie started, it would take half-an-hour to get there by rode, and we would still need to buy the tickets and food. We all stuck to the walls and rode up the building. Then, we aimed for the edge to fly off to the next building.

Me: "Guys, press the blue button when we get off of the building."

We jumped off of the building, pressed the button, and then wings popped out of the sides. The handles for the motorcycle turned into an airplane's direction joy-stick (That stick that pilots use to direct their planes).

Me: "Pull towards yourself to go up, push away from yourself to go down, and push to a direction to spin in that direction."

We steered our-selves to each of the roof-tops on the way there and we made it to the movie theater in five minutes. We brought the tickets and the popcorn and seated our-selves.

Me: "We're here."

We started watching the movie. We watched the beginning and saw how Selina Kyle kept pwning all of the guys.

Brittany: "Go, girl."

Then, when Bruce Wayne put the Batman suit back on.

Alvin: "Now things are heating up."

Then, the big chase scene with Batman and the cops."

Eleanor: "Will he make it out of this situation?"

We were practically hanging on the edge of our seats. Luckily, they made seats for us chipmunks.

After a while, we saw the part where Bruce Wayne tries to get out of the pit so he can challenge Bane. When he jumped without the rope, Jeanette grabbed onto me.

Jeanette: "Will he make it?"

Then, Bruce makes the jump and gets out of the pit. I hear Jeanette sigh and she leaned her head onto me.

Jeanette: "Phew, that was a close one for him, wasn't it?"

Me: "Yeah, I mean can you imagine having to make that jump, I would probably have to be Batman to make it."

Then, an idea came to me, but why let you guys know what it is when I can save it for the next chapter. Then, we kept watching the movie. We were up to the part where Batman goes after Bane to beat him. When Batman comes in and starts beating Bane, I wondered why is it that he wasn't able to do it the time before when Bane had beaten him senseless.

Me: "How is he able to beat Bane now, even though he got his butt handed to him last time they fought?"

Jeanette: "Well, the time before he was out of practice. When he started exercising, he gained his fighting ability back."

Me: "Oh."

We kept watching the movie and then the girl that Bruce had slept with stabbed Bruce and revealed herself as Talia al Ghul, the daughter of Ra's al Ghul, the man who tried to destroy Gotham in the first movie. Then, we saw the ending of the movie where Bruce is with Selina looking at Alfred on his vacation. We all awed at this part of the film, except for Alvin who thought the ending was too "lovey dovey." We walked out of the theater and looked at the time. It was 9:42. We hopped into our motorcycles and rode home. On the way, we talked about the movie.

Me: "That is one of the best movies I've ever seen."

Alvin: "I'll say. Except for the ending. It was too peaceful if you ask me."

Brittany: "Luckily, no one did ask you, Alvin."

Then Alvin and Brittany started a fight so I wired them out of the communications.

Eleanor: "I really liked that movie."

Theodore: "Yeah, it was awesome. I really liked it when Batman somehow survived the explosion of the Bat."

Jeanette: "Yeah, that was pretty cool, but my favorite parts were the ones regarding science like those designs on the bat mobile or when they kept the Bat a secret."

Me: "Yeah, me too, Jean."

With that we got home and went inside. Dave was there to greet us.

Dave: "Hey, guys. How was the date?"

Me: "It was fun, Dave. The movie was great and the food was great. I really like this date, but I think Alvin and Brittany are still arguing."

We all looked at Alvin and Brittany. There were going back and forth and somehow, there conversation got to the first Twilight movie. Personally, I never cared for Twilight. It's one of the only books where I don't understand why it has its title and I don't like vampires and werewolves fighting. I didn't see the use.

Brittany: "Edward is hot!"

Alvin: "I don't care!"

They kept going back and forth so, we left them alone, took showers, and went to sleep.

**Sorry for making it short, but I've been working on something all day and I didn't have much time for it. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	14. The Prank

**Jeanette's POV**

I woke up to a handsome face above me and good lips on mine. We separated and got up

Simon: "Good morning, Jean."

Me: "Good morning, Simon."

We smiled and looked into each other's eyes until we heard something. We looked over at Alvin's and Brittany's beds. They were fast asleep, no doubt, but they were doing the weirdest thing.

Brittany: "Alvin, you need to eat your soup."

Alvin: "Don't give me the soup."

Brittany: "Eat it!"

Alvin: "No!"

Somehow they were sleep arguing.

Simon: "And that's what woke me up. Though, I don't know how their conversation got to Alvin eating soup."

We stared at them for a while, when they were arguing and then went downstairs. We saw Eleanor and Theodore cooking downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Then, Eleanor and Theodore saw us.

Eleanor: "Hi, guys. Your toaster waffles are almost done."

We waited a few minutes and Eleanor put food on a plate onto the table.

Eleanor: "Jeanette, your toaster waffle with Caesar salad is done."

Theodore: "Simon, your toaster waffle with carrots and celery is done."

**(I'll admit weird food choices.)**

Simon and I: "Thanks, guys."

We started eating the toaster waffles and after a few minute, the doorbell rang.

Simon: "I'll get it. I think I know who it is."

I wondered who Simon had come over. Is it a girl? Oh no, is he breaking up with me? I ran over to the door to find out who it was. Luckily, it was a guy.

Me: "Phew."

Simon: "Did you say something, Jeanette?"

Me: "No, not a thing."

Simon: "Okay, anyway, meet my cousin, Yonatan."

I looked past Simon and saw no one there.

Me: "There's no one there. Where is he?"

Yonatan: "Right behind you, Ms. Skittish."

I turned around and he was there. He was a chipmunk around the same size as Alvin wearing a green sweatshirt with a brown Y on it and a dog tag necklace with a jolly roger with a straw hat on.

Simon: "Yeah, he does that."

I looked back at Simon.

Me: "How?"

Yonatan: "Even he doesn't know."

I looked back at Yonatan, but he wasn't there. I looked towards the kitchen and saw him talking to Theodore and Eleanor. I scratched my head and went up to him.

Me: "I understand that it's a secret, but how is it possible?"

Yonatan: "It's a long story."

Me: "Then, would you mind helping me out with something?"

Yonatan: "I can't do it for something illegal, so if it involves robbing a bank, no."

Me: "No, it's just a harmless prank."

Yonatan: "I'm listening."

I whispered into his ear and he put on a wide grin.

He disappeared and I went upstairs to our room. I saw Yonatan rig the alarm clock to a minute from now, put it onto the loudest noise and noise level; put it next to Brittany's ear. Afterwards, he disappeared, hopefully to the next part of the plan. Before the minute ended, both Yonatan and Simon were behind me. Then, the alarm clock rang and the noise hit Brittany's ears.

Brittany: "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

She got her sense back, turned the alarm off and walked up to Alvin.

Brittany: "AAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVII IIIIIIINNNNNNNN!"

Alvin woke up startled, hopped up on his feet, and looked at Brittany.

Alvin: "WHAT?!"

Brittany: "How dare you rig the alarm clock and set it to my ear!"

Alvin: "Britt, I can tell you with complete honesty that I have no idea what you are talking about."

Brittany: "How dare you say you don't know what I'm talking about?"

They kept going back and forth about the subject until somehow they started making out. They detached and Brittany started speaking.

Brittany: "I think I'm going to take a shower."

She then got undressed right at that very spot, showing Alvin EVERYTHING. Luckily, the minute she started taking her shirt off, Simon and Yonatan walked a few feet away from the door, wide-eyed. That was good because if I wasn't the first girl Simon saw naked, I would freak out on the one he did see first. Brittany walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Me: "All clear."

The guys walked back up here and looked in. The only one in there was Alvin.

Me: "We have everything ready, right?"

Yonatan nodded and I put on a devilish grin. Yonatan and Simon went into the garage with some things in their hands. After a while, Brittany stepped out of the shower, dried herself off, and released the towel, showed everything to Alvin again and opened her closet, but nothing was there.

Brittany: "Alvin, where are my clothes?"

Alvin: "I don't know."

Brittany made herself wide-eyed. She put the towel on and started walking outside. I rushed downstairs and started.

Me: "Oh my, look! Brittan left today's clothes out in the open! And look, according to today's fashion magazine, it is so in style!"

Brittany came rushing down and I went to the garage and met up with Simon and Yonatan. We opened the garage and Brittany came rushing in. We got on our motorcycles (Yes, Simon made a motorcycle for Yonatan in secret.) and rode off. Brittany followed us through the whole town.

Simon: "Guys, press the green button for autopilot."

Everyone including Brittany pressed the green button and activated autopilot. Then, the motorcycles let us on top of them while holding onto our feet.

Brittany: "Give my clothes and that magazine back."

She tried to lean in and reach them, but she lost her grip and her towel came flying off. Simon wasn't looking because something got onto his glasses and he took them off to clean them. Yonatan looked for a few seconds, the closed his eyes.** (I wanted some pervertedness in this chapter; this is not how I act.)**

Me: "Don't put your glasses on, Simon."

Simon: "I'll take your word for it."

After going around a few blocks, we stopped at the house, gave Brittany her clothes and she got dressed. She looked angry and went inside.

Me: "That was fun."

Simon: "Yes, indeed."

Yonatan: "Yeah."

Me: "By the way, Simon. Why'd you invite Yonatan?"

Simon: "I need his help."

**Hello, so I've decided something. Since I don't have time to right chapters for two stories, I'll do one chapter for one story each day from Monday to Thursday and then one chapter for two stories each day from Friday to Sunday. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	15. Into The Game

**Simon's POV**

Me: "I need his help."

Jeanette: "With what?"

Me: "Follow me."

We went down to my lab. I showed them something covered by a blanket.

Me: "Behold. The Animatronic 5000."

I lifted the blanket and showed them a machine.

Yonatan: "Why is it the Animatronic 5000?"

Me: "Something went wrong with the other 4,999."

I then directed them to the other 4,999 in the cave of crystals. That's what I named the place with all the stones. Then, we went back to the Animatronic.

Yonatan: "Dude, just leave 5000 out of the name. It ruins it."

Me: "Fine, The Animatronic. Happy?"

Yonatan nodded.

Jeanette: "So, what is it for?"

Me: "Well. Remember when we went to see 'The Dark Knight Rises?'"

Jeanette: "Yeah."

Me: "Well, that had me thinking. What if we could use our own powers or gain martial arts skills? So, I invented a machine that lets us beta test the reactions people would have if they had the single super power they wanted."

Jeanette: "Good idea, but what do you need Yonatan for?"

Me: "Yonatan is one of the most creative people with powers. He could find loopholes to Superman being able to use his powers against kryptonite. I figured if anything goes wrong in there, he could save us."

Jeanette: "Us?"

Me: "Yes, us. The others will also be in there. Our physical bodies will also be affected by what happens in the game, but if we die in there, it lets us out instead of actually killing us."

Jeanette: "Okay."

Yonatan: "Let's go upstairs and get started."

We went upstairs and saw Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor eating breakfast. I think Brittany was still angry at us. But it was hard to tell. Brittany got up and started running at me.

Brittany: "RRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH H!"

She almost got to me, but I dodged to the left and held my foot out. She tripped on the foot and fell down the staircase. I looked at Alvin.

Me: "Alvin, Brittany fell down the stairs."

Alvin became wide-eyed and ran down the stairs to get Brittany.

Jeanette: "Theodore, Eleanor, can you help us with something?"

They nodded and walked with us to the basement. I went up to the others with Jeanette and Yonatan.

Me: "Would you guys help me with something?"

Brittany: "Why should I help you when I should be killing you, Jeanette, and your friend there?"

She started to roll up her sleeve when I had two hands up going back and forth.

Me: "Easy, easy. I'll let you go against me during the experiment which by the way will help it hurt more."

Brittany stood still and paid attention.

Me: "Okay, raise your hand if you've ever wanted a super power."

Everyone raised their hands.

Me: "This machine behind me can let us go into a digital world and give us any single power that we want."

Alvin: "Wow."

Brittany: "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah. Can we skip to the part where I get to hit you?"

Brittany smacked her fists together and I gulped.

Me: "Okay look, we go inside the digital world, choose our powers, and bring them for a test drive."

Everyone mumbled about it until Yonatan started talking.

Yonatan: "Don't worry. I'm the best gamer in the world. If anything, I can take a few glitches."

Everyone still had worried looks on their faces.

Alvin: "I'll go, but if we die, I'm gonna kill you Simon."

Brittany: "Sorry, Alvin, but I'm first. Anyway, I'm going if you're going."

Eleanor and Theodore: "Us, too."

Simon: "Okay it's agreed. Ok, everyone, stand around the device and say what powers you want."

Alvin: "Fire."

Brittany: "Pink psionic energy control."

Simon: "Telepathy and telekinesis."

Jeanette: "Transformation abilities."

Theodore: "Wind."

Eleanor: "Body shifting."

Yonatan: "Plant control."

A bright light grew and they were transported into the world.

**I'm sorry if that was ripping off of a few stories right now, but I'm not really creative when it comes to power distributions. Anyway, I've read all of the reviews and I GET IT! I won't do that kind of thing anymore, but I felt that on a triple date, especially when they're all celebrities, that the guys would pay the bill, and do fancy dresses have pockets? Also, school has been killer, but now because of Thanksgiving, I'm going to try to type more. Finally, the Avengemunks offer will end in a few days, so if you want to have an OC in it, you better hand one in soon. Thanks for reading and remember to review.**


	16. The Game

**Jeanette's POV**

We were transported into the game. We saw a big glow and when it died down, we looked at a clear burrow in a forest. We all looked at each other and noticed we were wearing different clothes. We were wearing karate uniforms in the colors of black and our own respected color. I looked at Simon.

Me: "Simon, where are we?"

Simon: "We're inside the game. This is an arena that I selected."

Yonatan then walked up to us.

Yonatan: "Nice graphics, but it could use some work. For one, all of the trees are completely identical. There is no lake nearby and there is no sign of a recent rain, but all of the plants are completely moist and hydrated."

Simon: "I get it. This is just a beta test. No need to point everything out yet."

Yonatan: "Okay."

Brittany: "Simon! Yonatan! Jeanette!"

Brittany threw pink energy towards us, but we dodged it.

Brittany: "Now that we're in the game, I'LL KILL YOU!"

She made a dagger out of psionic energy and threw it at us. We dodged it, but right after, she pulled it back with her powers. She started running at us with the dagger, but a giant wall made of vines came in front of us. I stared wide-eyed and wide-mouthed at the wall.

Yonatan: "Didn't I tell you I knew what I was doing?"

I nodded and looked at Brittany cut through the wall. She then created a giant robot from her energy. She tried to make the robot pound on us, but then Simon used his powers to stop the punch. Then Brittany made an even bigger robot. I used my powers to turn into a robot that is 5 times Brittany's robot's size. I stepped on it and it smashed to the ground. I then saw Brittany laying down unconscious and turned back to normal. I ran up to her.

Me: "Oh my god, Brittany, are you alright?"

Yonatan and Simon walked up to me.

Simon: "Don't worry, Jeanette. I programed the game to make her feel it, but when she gets out of the game, her body will be just the same as it was when she went in."

Brittany fluttered her eyes and looked up. She shot up, but didn't move with her legs.

Brittany: "What's wrong with my legs? I think they're broken. Jeanette, when I can, I'm really going to kill you."

Simon: "Don't worry, Brittany."

Brittany: "What do you mean? My legs are freakin' broken."

Simon: "Only in the game, Brittany, not in real life."

Brittany: "Well than get me out of this game."

Simon: "Fine."

Simon took out a handle and pressed a button. Then, we were transported back into the basement. Brittany looked at her legs.

Brittany: "Yay, my legs are back."

Simon: "You see, what did I tell you?"

Brittany: "And now that they're back. SIMON! YONATAN! JEANETTE!"

She chased us out of the basement and all around the house. We saw Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor exit the basement. We led Brittany downstairs and Yonatan and I hid ourselves while Simon went to the basement door. Brittany ran screaming at Simon and right when she was about to get to him, Simon stepped to the side and held out his foot. Brittany tripped over his foot and fell down the steps again. Then, Simon closed and locked the door from the outside. We walked up to Simon.

Simon: "She needs some time to cool down."

Me: "Agreed."

Yonatan: "Yeah."

We walked away and into the living room. We sat down on the couch and started watching Person of Interest. **(It's a good show.)**

Me: "So, the game can simulate pain and injuries."

Simon: "Yeah."

Me: "Could it also simulate diseases?"

Simon: "I suppose so."

Me: "Then can't you let scientists use it to find cures for diseases seeing as how if they die, they'll just get out of the game?"

Simon: "Well, I'm still not sure what happens to the person, if they get a disease in the game. Whether or not they'll keep the disease out of the game also is something that I need to look at."

We heard Brittany pounding on the door. We also knew that everyone else was upstairs.

Yonatan: "Hey, do you guys want to go out for lunch?"

Simon and me: "Yeah."

We left for Dominos.

**Okay, now I've a question for you all. For everyone who's read my Chipmunks of the Caribbean, I don't know whether or not I should keep it going. If you think I should, then review that I should on either this story or The Chipmunks of the Caribbean. It's not that I don't want to keep the story going, but it's that it is a complicated story to write and I don't think I have the time to think of it all. Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	17. Daily Talk

**Simon's POV**

After we got back from Dominos, we noticed that Brittany was still pounding on the door.

Jeanette: "How is she still knocking on the door? She's been in there for two hours."

Theodore and Eleanor walked up to us with nervous looks. They're fur had goose bumps and stuck up.

Theodore: "Actually, we let her out about a half hour ago."

Eleanor: "But, she was still angry at us for not getting her out earlier."

Theodore: "So, we tripped her into the stairs and locked her in."

Yonatan: "Anyone seeing a pattern here?"

Jeanette: "Should we keep doing it?"

Me: "I think we can do it until she gets smart enough to threaten to destroy my inventions. But, after that, we'll need to do something else."

We stood there for a few minutes until Theodore spoke.

Theodore: "Meer Kat Manor is on in a few minutes. Do you want to watch it?"

We all nodded and went to the couch. After watching for a while, I thought of a question.

Me: "Where's Alvin?"

Theodore: "Yeah, where is Alvin?"

Eleanor: "Oh, yeeaahh. About that."

Theodore: "What is it Eleanor?"

Eleanor: "I locked him in his closet."

Theodore: "Oh, okay."

Eleanor: "It's just that he was asking about Bri-… What?"

Theodore: "I'm okay with it."

Eleanor: "You're okay that I locked your brother in his closet that only has a lock from the outside?"

Theodore: "Me and Simon used to do it to Alvin all the time."

Me: "You mean '_Simon and I_.'"

Eleanor: "How did Alvin take it when you let him out?"

Me: "Normally, he would try to kill us for 24 hours. There's a secret spot you can hide in if you want. There's a soccer field and TV, so you won't get bored."

Theodore: "Also, I'll come down with you. It gets lonely down there. Plus, we have a food stash there."

Eleanor: "Thank you."

We waited a half hour until someone spoke.

Yonatan: "Anyway, about me living here."

Me: "We need to settle it with Dave."

Eleanor: "What do you mean?"

Theodore: "His parents are big travelers. He's already been all over the world and he figured that it'd be better if he stayed in one place, so he decided to live with us, but we need to settle it with Dave."

Yonatan: "Speaking of which."

We heard Dave drive up the drive way and get into the house.

Jeanette: "How do you do this?"

Yonatan: "You seriously don't want to know."

Dave: "Hey, guys, I'm home."

He walked in and saw Yonatan.

Dave: "Who's this?"

Me: "Our cousin, Yonatan."

Dave: "Okay. Now, a few questions. Is he here for a good reason? Does he need to stay for a while? Where are Alvin and Brittany? And do you know what you want for dinner?"

Me: "Yes, yes, in the basement and his closet, and no."

Dave: "Okay. I'll make some room. You guys just don't get killed, okay?"

All: "Okay, Dave."

Dave walked into our room and started making space for Yonatan. We sat there and kept watching.

**I know it's short, I know it's not that good, and I know putting yourself as a character with unbelievable abilities is stupid. I've heard it over and over, so no need to say anything. I just need more time to come up with ideas. I've been busy with homework and not getting that good grades. I've been thinking of a new story that should be better. I'll still update this, but also work on a new one, so don't worry. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


End file.
